


Heartbreak Girl

by warblerweisman



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe for once he gets the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Girl

“Where are you even going with this?”, Roderick questioned. Mason threw up his hands in defence, “Guys, it’s Valentine’s Day, and I really wanna impress her.” Spencer looked a bit baffled, “Why would either of us be of any use if you’re trying to impress Jane?I mean, I’m gay, and it’s not like Hot Rod has any luck with ladies.” Roderick tried to , “I have plans to not be single on Valentine’s Day.” Spencer looked at him curiously, “Well, who is she?” Roderick muttered,”Madison.” Mason’s eyes widened, “Wait, as in like my sister Madison.”The young man sitting before him could merely nod. Mason smirked a bit, “Awesome. You help me with Jane,and I’ll put in a good word for you with Madison.” Spencer’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, “I thought Madison was dating a guy on the football team. Mason’s eyes rolled,”She is, but she’s not happy.” Roderick smiled a bit. "I'm in." 

That very same day in glee club, they all filed in, and sat in their usual seats. Roderick in the corner next to one of the guys who transferred from Dalton. Spencer and Alistair next to each other in the middle. Mason sitting between his sister and Jane, front and center. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were ready to start their lesson. Blaine was the first to speak up, “Alright guys! It’s that time of year again! Encompassing upon February 14th! Anyone know what that means?” Alistair spoke up, “Everyone buys into such a massly believed concept created by greeting card companies?” Kurt tried to sound encouraging, “Well in a pessimistic sense, yes, but we mean, what does it mean in glee club?” Kitty smiled a little, “Love Songs!” Rachel smiled a bit, “Exactly! Kitty is right on the money. Every year, since its founding, this time of year has always meant love songs to the glee club, So we are gonna have a sign-up sheet. You can pick when over the span of this week you wanna go. Is there anyone who would like to claim first spot? Or do we need to lead by example?” Spencer spoke up, “Why not give us an example, so we know what caliber of performance you’re expecting out of us?” When in all honesty, Spencer was trying to buy himself some time to figure out what song he wanted to do. He wanted first spot. No question. Blaine decided, “Alright. I can give a prime example.” Rachel seemed confused as to how Blaine could do something just off the top of his head. She asked, “What song are you about to do for us Blaine?” Blaine answered, while he got the audio loaded up on his phone, “Something that means the world to my fiancee and I…” As soon as the opening notes played, Kurt knew what he was about to do, yet it still made his heart flutter, “You think I’m pretty without any makeup on.”

As soon as he was done, Rachel asked, “Would anyone like to go first?” Spencer’s hand flew up. Kurt couldn’t help his chuckle, “Awful enthusiastic aren’t you kid? Come on Porter. Show us what you’ve got.” Spencer whispered, before he got up, “This is for you babe.” He rushed himself to the front of the room. “Alright so..” Kitty spoke up, “Spit it out Porter. What are you going to sing?” Spencer seemed to finally regain his thoughts. “Oh, uhm.. Yeah,Hail, Rain, or Sunshine. The Script.” As soon as he actually got into the song, everyone seemed to be into it, almost dancing in their seats. Even Roderick. Once the music faded, Rachel asked him, “Well Spencer, was that about anyone in particular?” He couldn’t help his smile, “Alistair, of course. Why would I be singing a love song about someone other than my boyfriend?” The group didn't seem to object. Blaine spoke up, " Alright, we have time for one more person to go today. Any volunteers? "

Jane's hand raised tentatively. Mason's eyes lit up. He had no clue what she was going to sing. As she stood, Jane met his eyes, seemingly nervous. She spoke up, "I will be singing Today was a Fairytale, by Taylor Swift." Everyone thought it was a bit of an odd choice for her, but thought it was a great love song. Mason couldn't help but smile. To know that his girlfriend thought that highly of their relationship made his heart flutter. 

As soon as Rachel dismissed them, everyone was up and out, except Roderick. He lagged behind to ask a question. “Uhm Ms. Berry, I had a question.” She looked up from the sheet music she’d been organizing, “Of course Roderick, what is it?” He pondered, “I was actually wondering, if there was any way, I could call dibs on going last this week?” Rachel couldn’t help but look confused, “why would you want to go last? You such a lovely voice..” Roderick seemed to stumble over his words, “I uh, wanted to sing something for Madison, but I really don’t know what to sing…” Rachel smiled a bit, “Oh, then of course.” Roderick smiled and thanked her, before actually going to his car.

Mason could hear his sister crying in her room. He didn’t know what was wrong with her, but he knew just what might cheer her up. He went downstairs and got their matching disney mugs they got last time the McCarthy family went on vacation. Usually, Mason’s logic was “Hot Chocolate can solve anything.” He tiptoed his way to her door and spoke “Madi let me in. I have hot coco.” Madison had to climb out of her nest of blankets to open her door. “Mason, I’m fine. I promise.” Mason sat her mug down on the desk, and sipped from his own, “The mascara running down your face tells me other wise.” She collapsed back into her bed, “He dumped me.” Mason couldn't help his confusion, “Again? I thought you said you weren’t taking him back after last time.” Madison tried to justify, “I know, but he gave me flowers, and said he made a mistake.” Mason thought for a minute. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone, “You know who’s great with stuff like this? Roderick. Maybe you could call him, and see if he can help you.” Madison couldn’t help her confusion. Roderick? Awfully odd choice of person for her brother to recommend, but she stopped questioning it as she grabbed her mug off the desk. “Alright. Pass me my phone.”

He’d been just sitting in his room, trying to find something he could sing on Friday. “No that’s not right.” Roderick was snapped out of his thoughts by his phone going off. He picked it up on the second ring, “Hello?” He could hear Madison’s faltering voice on the other end, “Hey Rod.” It worried him to hear her sound that sad, “Oh hey Madison.. You feelin’ alright?” Madison could merely shake her head, despite knowing that he couldn’t see her, “Not really. That’s actually why Mason suggested I call you.” Roderick smiled a bit. He knew McCarthy was a man of his word. “He did? Well, alright. What’s bothering you Princess?” Madison glanced at her brother who was just sat at her desk, smirking a bit. She spoke, “I got dumped.” Roderick bit his lip, “Oh. Wait, was it that Caleb guy from the football team?” Madison nodded little, “Yeah.” Roderick tried to sound reassuring, “Well, it just means he didn’t realize how good of a girl he had. You’re amazing Madison. Really, like any guy would be lucky to be your boyfriend.” Madison finally seemed to smile, “Thanks Rod.” Roderick heard her voice perk up, “Any time Madi. Seriously. You know I’m here for you. But not at this exact moment, because I need to go, it’s time for dinner.” Madison smiled a tiny bit more, ‘Yeah, I should probably get going too. I’ve gotta work on my song for glee club this week. I’ll call you later?” Roderick smiled a bit, “Of course Princess.” They both hung up. Madison seemed a lot more energetic than she did when she actually first picked up the phone. “Alright Mason, go grab your guitar. I have an idea.” 

The next day in glee club everyone was excited. Blaine called the group to order, “Alright guys. Who wants to do us the honors of going first today?” Madison’s hand shot up. Blaine spoke, “Alrighty Madison. Step on up.” She shot up out of her chair after a quick gesture to her brother. Blake, one of the former Warblers joked, “Please tell me this isn’t about to get all Flowers in the Attic. Is it?” Kitty quickly jumped to her friends’ defence, “Easy there Dalton boy. Lay off the twins.” Madison piped up, “Thank you Kitty.. Actually no, this is not a duet between Mason and I. He’s just playing backup for me.” Mason nodded and picked up the acoustic guitar from the corner. Rachel asked, “Well then Madison, what will you be singing?” She replied, “I will be singing Fight Song. Rachel Platten.” Madison gave a quick nod to her brother to start playing. The song actually went over well. As soon as it was over, Roderick was the first to stand applauding her.Others quickly joined him. As soon as it faded out, Kurt spoke up, “Ok, who wants to go next?” Mason shrugged, “I’ll go, since I’m already up here.” No one objected, so Madison sat down to give her brother the floor. His voice came out a bit nervous, “Well, uhm I will be singing the Panic! At The Disco song New Perspective.” He sat down the guitar and loaded up the audio. 

Jane seemed in awe of his voice. She wasn’t quite sure what about Mason always managed to make her breath catch in her throat and her heart skip a beat. As soon as he sat back down, Mason draped his arm around her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, “What’d you think sweetheart?” She kissed his cheek, “Amazing. Just like you Mason.” 

Rachel spoke up, “Alright, we’ve got time for one more today, who wants to go?” Alistair raised his hand. He got up to sing XO by John Mayer. Of course, the pessimist was deep down a ridiculous sap. He knew it was one of Spencer’s favorite songs. As soon as he sat back down, Spencer rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and intertwined their fingers, “You’re so talented honey.”

Once they were dismissed, everyone departed. Madison decided to walk home since it was a nice day, so Mason walked by himself to his car. He saw Jane waiting in front of the school for her mom to pick her up. He rolled down the window as he was stopped in front of her, “”Need a ride Princess?” Jane smiled a bit, ‘Sure. I’ll call mother real quick to let her know you’re driving me home.” As soon as she was in, Mason perked up a bit. He was silent while she was on the phone with her mother, ‘Yeah mom, you don’t have to come get me. Mason’s driving me home. No mom, he’s not gonna try anything. He’s too much of a gentleman, plus his sister is in the backseat. Alright. Love you too Mom.’’ As soon as she hung up, Mason asked, “I’m guessing your parents don’t trust me, since you lied about Madison being in the car? ” Jane shook her head, “I don’t think they trust any boy.” He asked tentatively, “By the way, I was wondering if you’d be willing to make our dinner at Breadstix on Saturday a double date?” Jane looked confused, “Wait, it depends, who’s the other couple?” Mason tried not to let his nerve show, “Roderick and Madison.” Her eyes lit up, “Oh them? Sure gladly.” Mason smirked a bit. He took one hand off the wheel to hold her hand. “Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” Jane chuckled a bit, “Yes, but it’s rather cute that you feel the need to reiterate it again.” Mason smiled a bit more, “Wanna stop for coffee?” Jane nodded a bit as he pulled into the Lima Bean. Yet as it turned out, they weren’t the only people there after practice.

Roderick sat down at the table across from her, “So how was your day Princess?” Madison shrugged and sipped her hot chocolate, “Same old same old. Got a B on my French test.” Roderick smiled a bit, “Well that’s good.” She asked the one question she’d been wondering, “So are you gonna wind up singing something in glee club this week?” Roderick tensed up a bit, “Oh uhm yeah.. Maybe on Friday or something.” Madison smiled a bit, “Oh that’s cool.” Roderick asked a question of his own, “So, if you could have a guy sing any artist for you, what would it be?” Madison thought for a split second, ‘Promise not to laugh?” Roderick nodded, “Of course.” She answered, ‘5 Seconds of Summer.” Roderick couldn’t help his confusion. He’d only ever really heard one of their songs, “You mean that band that did that dumb song about a lipstick stain being a work of art or something?” Madison retorted, singing in key,”Your lipstick stain is a work of art. I’ve got your name tattooed in an arrow heart.” Roderick nodded, “Yeah that.” Madison smiled a bit, “Yeah. That’s them. She Looks So Perfect, actually. Pretty good song..” Roderick sipped his coffee before he asked her, “What’s your favorite one of their songs?” Madison had to think for a split second, “Heartbreak Girl.” Roderick smiled a bit. He looked at his watch, “Crap, I’ve gotta get going. It was great talking to you Madison.” She smiled a bit, “You too Rod. Talk later?” Roderick nodded, “Of Course.”

As soon as he was out of the coffee shop, Roderick was on the phone, but not with Madison, “Kitty, you knows those guys that you were in glee club with last year, that you told us about?” Kitty couldn’t help the snark in her voice, “You mean mini-Puckerman and Son of Frankenteen?” Roderick rolled his eyes, “Yeah, or whatever it was you called them.. Do you think that they’d be willing to help me with something for this week’s assignment?” Kitty answered, “Well, probably. let me give them a call or two..” She hung up on Roderick without another word, and called Ryder. His usual chipperness came out clear as day, “Kitty? Hey, I haven’t heard from you in forever! How’s my favorite blonde?” Kitty chuckled a bit. Her tone softened from before, ‘Hey Ry. I’m doing great. I was actually calling to see if you and Jake would be willing to come help one of the newbies in glee club with his song?” Ryder’s excitement went from 1 to 100 in a matter of seconds, “GLEE CLUB’S BACK!?” Kitty smiled, “Yeah, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine are running it… Actually, if you boys and Marls would be willing to come back, we could always use experienced members.” Ryder smirked, “I’ll call Jake. You call Marls.” 

The next day during lunch, Roderick was the first to arrive to the choir room. Two people he didn’t recognize followed behind him quickly. Jake asked, “Dude, you the guy Kitty called us about?” Roderick retorted, “Depends on if you two are Jake and Ryder..” Ryder tried to break the tension in the air, “Guys, no need to start being jerks. Jake, we’re here to help Roderick with his song for a girl…” Jake exhaled deeply, “Alright, so who is this girl? What song are you gonna try and do?” Roderick answered, “Her name’s Madison. Her and her brother are on the Cheerios, and she’s in glee club. My plan was to sing her favorite song by one of her favorite bands.” Ryder tried not to sound like a downer, “Dude, are you sure she’s single? I mean, I guarantee you’re not the only guy who wants her. She’s a cheerleader.” Roderick smirked a bit, “She called me crying when the dick from the football team she was dating dumped her.” Jake smiled a bit, “Alright. What’s the song?” Roderick thought back to the day before, “Heartbreak Girl?” Ryder’s eyes lit up as he got behind the drums. “Jake grab that bass. Rod, do you play guitar?” Roderick shook his head, “I was gonna get Mason’s help.” Jake looked confused, “Wait, who’s Mason?” Roderick answered, “Her twin brother.” Ryder smiled a bit, “Wait, are these the ‘creepily close cheerio twins’ Kitty told us about?” Roderick nodded, “Yep. It’s them. Mas should be at the cheerios table in the lunchroom.” Jake spoke up, “Which one is he? I’ll go get him.” Roderick tried his best to think of a description of Mason, but thought of a better way to explain it, “Look for the guy sitting next to the girl that looks like him. That’s him.” Jake nodded and went to the cafeteria to find Mason.

Mason heard an unfamiliar voice, “Hey Mason, come on. We need you in the choir room.” Both he and Kitty looked up. Her lips held a smirk, whereas Mason just looked confused, “Who even are you…?” Jake put his hand on Mason’s shoulder, “The new transfer kid, but that’s not important. Just come on to the choir room. Rod needs your help.” Kitty spoke up, “Mason just go. I promise you Jake Puckerman is 100% harmless.” She looked up jokingly to meet Jake’s eyes, “Unless he’s gone all bad boy again, with his razor scooter.” Mason put the rest of his pasta salad away in his lunch box, and followed Jake. “Ok, I only followed you, because Kitty seemed to know who you are, but who are you? How do you know me?” Jake finally answered, as they were outside the choir room, “I was in glee club with Kitty last year, till Sue made me, Ryder, Marley, and Unique transfer. But now me, Ry, and Marls are back, and a part of the glee club.” Mason rolled his eyes, “Doesn’t explain how the heck you know me.” Jake opened the door, “Roderick told me to go get you, now stop asking questions, and grab a guitar Mason.” Ryder tried to do damage control, “Sorry if Jake’s being a dick. I’m Ryder. You must be Mason.” Mason nodded and grabbed a guitar, “So Rod, what song is so important this guy I don’t know pulled me away from my pasta salad and routine review with the girls?” Roderick answered him, “Heartbreak Girl?” Mason’s eyes lit up, “I know how to play it.” Ryder smiled a bit, “You too?” Jake’s internal pessimism reared its ugly head, “Well, while you two music dorks are so jazzed about this, I’ve never heard this song in my life…” Mason smirked, ‘Hold on, I have it on my phone.” He quickly loaded it up and let it play. Jake asked, “So this girl’s into boy band crap?” Mason snarled, “Don’t you dare talk about my sister like that.” Ryder tried to keep the peace, “Guys just chill, and grab your instruments.”

By the time it was time for Glee club, everyone filed in. Rachel tried to get rehearsal started, “First off guys, before we get started, I would like to welcome our three semi-new members, Marley Rose, Jake Puckerman, and Rick Lynn.” Blaine added, “Does anyone wanna get today kicked off?” Ryder’s hand rose quietly. “I’ll go, since I can already see the looks all these Dalton guys are giving us since we didn’t audition. And Miss. Berry, my name is still Ryder.” Kurt chuckled, “Alright, for the first bit we might have to get you and Jake name tags so she doesn’t call you that and none of us call Jake, Puck.” He gestured for Ryder to step on up.

Ryder took his place behind the drums, the spot that felt like home, after being away from it for so long. “I will be singing All The Small Things.” He nodded to one of the band kids and did his number, his eyes not leaving Kitty. As soon as his notes faded, Kitty stood to meet his eyes, “Do you really mean that Ryder?” He nodded, “Why wouldn’t I mean it Kitty?” She threw her arms around him. “Thanks.” 

One of the Dalton guys took the next spot, singing Skinny Love. Everyone thought it was sweet. 

By the time Kurt announced the last spot for the day, Roderick’s hand rose. Rachel looked confused, “Roderick, I thought you had asked about going last…” Roderick shook his head, “I figured I‘d give it to one of the new guys.” Rachel smiled, “Alright then. Come on up.” He stood and gestured to the boys. Ryder got back behind the drums. Mason picked up a guitar. Jake picked up a bass. As soon as they started, Madison’s jaw dropped. Why someone would do something this nice for her was beyond her comprehension. She sat there, in awe that someone would do something like that… As soon as the music faded, Madison was on her feet, meeting his eyes, “Rod, that was amazing.” He smiled a bit, “Glad you liked it.” She questioned, “Why would you want to do something that nice?” Roderick answered her question with another question, “Madison, would you wanna go on a date, with me, to Breadstix on Saturday?” Madison’s eyes lit up, “Of course Roderick. I’d love to.” 

Since it had to be raining that day, the twins and Jane got in Mason’s car. Madison could barely sit still. Jane looked at her, “Well aren’t you excited?” Madison could merely nod, as she looked out the window, “Saturday’s gonna be amazing.” Mason decided to change the subject, “So what do you guys think of the three new people in glee club?” Madison finally glanced back from watching the downpour, “Marley’s great. She’s really nice. I’m helping her with her song for one of the other guys that showed up.” Mason couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “You mean Jake?” Jane batted his shoulder lightly, “Be nice! He just transferred here. No need to start being mean honey…” Mason shook his head, “Sweetheart, I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt, but by what I’ve heard from Kitty, the dude can’t be trusted. Ryder’s cool though.” Jane couldn't help her remark, “Well, what would Kitty know?” Madison answered her sarcasm as if she were just asking a normal question, “The four of them were in glee club together last year.” Mason pulled up in front of Jane’s house. He kissed her cheek, “Love you.” Jane almost immediately smiled a bit, “Love you too Mason. Call me once you're done with your french homework?” Mason nodded, “Of course honey.” As soon as he saw she was safely inside, Mason spoke up, “You wanna get up front Mads?” Madison nodded and quickly got out to get in the passenger’s seat. They rode in silence for a short amount of time, till Mason piped up, “Wanna get coffee?” Madison smiled a bit, ‘I’ll even go in and get it.” Mason smiled a bit at his sister, “You’re a saint Madi.” Madison shrugged and grabbed her umbrella out of her bookbag, “Any time Mas.” She opened her umbrella and got out of the car quickly. By the time she got into the coffee shop, it was packed. She got in line, but quickly heard someone call her name from behind her, “Hey Madison!” She turned around as soon as she heard her name. She saw Marley and Jake, standing there drenched. She got out of line to go stand with them. “Oh hey you two. I’m guessing you guys got caught in the rain?” Jake nodded, “I swear I thought I had an umbrella in the back seat.” Madison chuckled a bit, “Well, now you know for next time?” Jake smirked a bit as the line moved a bit. “So you and Roderick?” Madison’s smile got a lot wider, “Yep, me and Roderick.”

“Dude, there’s no way you’re dating a cheerleader.” It was dinner time in the Meeks house and Roderick’s brother couldn’t help but question his brother, “No offence Rod, but there’s seriously no way your girlfriend is a cheerleader. I want you to prove it.” Roderick smirked a bit, “Get out your phone. Load up instagram, and look up Madison McCarthy.” David did exactly as he was told, but not before their mother would scold them , “Boys, no phones at the table.” David rolled his eyes, “Hold on Mom, just getting proof that Rod’s girlfriend is not a cheerleader.” Roderick smirked as he watched his younger brother type it in, “Wait, the Madison in the cheerios uniform?” Roderick nodded, ”Yep, that’s Madi.” David’s eyes widened when he saw her most recent photo; her and Roderick in the choir room, with her kissing him on the cheek, “Well I’ll be damned.” Mrs. Meeks pointed her fork at her youngest son, “Language, young man.” David rolled his eyes, “Fine, sorry.” She spoke again, “Now apologize to your brother.” David didn’t look up from the table, “Sorry I insisted you weren’t dating a cheerleader…” Mrs. Meeks questioned, “What ever happened to that Jane girl? She was a sweetheart.” Roderick chuckled a bit, “She’s dating my girlfriend’s twin brother, Mason.” David joked, “Think of all the double dates.”

Mason swallowed a mouthful of mashed potatoes, “So Madison has a boyfriend.” Mr. McCarthy looked up, “Who is he?” Madison blushed furiously, “His name’s Roderick. We’re in glee club with him.” Their mother looked up with an ever so slight smile, “So is this boy good Mason. Be honest. Don’t just defend your friend.” Mason shrugged, “We’re more acquaintances than we are friends. He’s a good dude. He asked her out with a song…” Mrs. McCarthy’s eyes widened, “What song was it?” Madison smiled a bit, singing in key, “Hold you tight straight through the daylight, I'm right here. When you gonna realize? That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?” Both of their parents looked at Mason rather concerned, but he could merely shrug, “It’s a boy band song. I just played guitar for him.” Madison smiled a bit and got up from the table with her clear plate when her phone started playing that exact song, “Speaking of which, that’s him now. I’ll be in in my room.” She put her plate in the dishwasher and seemed to practically float up the stairs, phone to her ear, “Hey Rod.” 

Roderick smiled a bit, “Yeah, he didn’t believe I could actually be dating a cheerleader.” Madison’s eyebrows scrunched together, “Well jiminy cricket that’s not quite nice.” Roderick smiled softly and laid his head back against his headboard, “Your weird phrases like that are so cute.” Madison smiled a bit, despite knowing he couldn’t see, “Not nearly as cute as you sweetheart.” Roderick shook his head against her words, "Nope, if either of us are cute, it's definitely you." Madison couldn't help but blush. Not even Caleb had been this nice to her. "You're too sweet Rod." Roderick shrugged, "Only for you Princess."

The next few days came and went; songs performed, and classes attended. Everyone just counting down till Saturday the 14th.

That Thursday, Mason had all the boys meet at his house. They sat in Mason’s room, with him talking them through the plan for the next day. “Alright guys. Tomorrow, I’m gonna be hiding out in the choir room all day during the time between classes, plus lunch. Madison already has the job of keeping Jane busy. Each of you, when she comes up and asks if you’ve seen me, are gonna hand her a rose, and your section of the piece of paper.” Roderick asked, “What’s the paper say?” Mason held up the piece of paper, that read,   
“Come to the choir room Princess. Love, Mason.”, before promptly ripping it into fourths. He handed a part of it to each of them. Ryder asked, “Alright, now what are you gonna do once she’s there?” Mason smirked a bit, “I’ve been working on playing our song on the guitar. I’m gonna be waiting with flowers and this.” Mason opened his nightstand and got out the bracelet, that had her name engraved. Jake rolled his eyes, “Somebody’s trying to get laid.” Mason grit his teeth, “Why did I even ask for your help?” Spencer spoke up, “Because despite how much you two fight, you trust him more than any of those guys from Dalton, and you know Kitty or Marley would tell Jane.” Roderick nodded in agreement. Jake piped up, “You have no choice but to trust me McCarthy. We’re teammates.” Mason snarled, “Yeah, so are those guys who came from Dalton. Doesn’t mean I have to trust you.” Ryder tried to ease the tension, “Guys, can’t we all just get along?” Spencer nodded, “Mas, can’t you just be nice?” Mason looked at his friend, “I’ll be nice when Puckerman is.” Ryder pointed quickly, “Jake dude, just be nice, or I’ll tell Marley.” Jake rolled his eyes, “Fine…”, he looked at Mason, “Sorry if I’ve been being a dick dude.” Mason cracked a smile, “It’s cool dude. No harm done.” Ryder asked, “So Mason, is there anything else?” Mason shook his head, "No. That’s it. You guys can go. Except you Rod. My parents want you to stay for dinner for some reason.” Jake tried to use logic, “Well, probably because he’s dating your sister.” Ryder couldn’t help his smile. Maybe they could all get along after all. Spencer spoke up, “Ryder, don’t we have to get to practice or something for football?” Ryder looked at his watch, “Crap, you’re right.. Let’s roll.” Jake decided to leave with them, leaving Mason and Roderick just sitting there. Roderick asked, “So, did she actually tell your parents me and her are dating…?” Mason shook his head with a sly smirk, “Uhm no. I did actually.” Roderick looked at him sternly, “Seriously dude.. Just seriously?” Mason just shrugged, “It beats when they always ask me about Jane.” The awkwardness in the room seemed to be cut when a chipper knock came at the door. Without even having to think about who it was, Mason replied, “Come on in Madi.” The door just barely creaked open, and Roderick saw her standing there in her pajamas. Madison spoke to her brother, not even realizing his friend was there, “Mason, dinner’s almost ready.” Her gaze finally shifted, to see who was sitting in Mason’s desk chair. “Oh, uhm hey Roderick honey. Didn’t realize you were here.” Roderick couldn’t help but perk up, but Mason’s eyes rolled, “Him being here was supposed to be a surprise…” Madison smiled, “Well either way boys, dinner's almost ready, if you both wanna go ahead and come downstairs...Mas, there’s a surprise waiting on you.” Mason was 100% certain what the surprise was, but that didn’t make him any less excited to bolt down the stairs to see her. “Hey Jane.”

That night in the McCarthy house, dinner was actually full of energy. Mr. McCarthy asked Roderick, “So, Mason tells us you’re in glee club?” Roderick nodded, “Yes sir. All four of us are.” Mrs. McCarthy smiled a bit, “So Roderick,tell us about yourself.” Roderick couldn’t help but tense up. Goodness, Jane had warned him that the twins parents were intimidating, but he wasn’t expecting this. Madison reached under the table and grabbed his hand reassuringly. He spoke, “Well, I moved here from Chicago with my parents over the summer. I graduate in May. I’ve got plans on going to college.” Mr. McCarthy decided to drop the interrogation of his daughter’s boyfriend, and let the kids have their fun. Madison asked, directing her question more towards Jane, despite it being for the both of them, “So are you two doing anything special for Valentine’s Day?” Jane shook her head, “Unless he’s planning something I don’t know about, it’s our usual night at Breadstix.” Mason gave a look towards Roderick, almost pleading with him not to say anything, despite his mouth never opening, except his bite of macaroni and cheese. He swallowed and smiled a bit, “Don’t worry dear. I think you’re gonna like Valentine’s Day.” Madison smirked, “Which means Mason has something planned for V-Day.” Mason met his sister’s eyes, “Madison, I promise you. I have no trick up my sleeve for Valentine’s Day.” He chuckled under his breath. Tomorrow's gonna be great.  
Once he helped Mrs. McCarthy clear the table, Roderick looked at his watch, “Crap, I’ve gotta be getting home.” Madison smiled a bit, “Well, it was great having you here Roderick.” She walked out to the porch with him, once the door was shut, she whispered, “I can’t believe dad actually likes you.” Roderick couldn’t help his confusion, “Likes? I got the feeling he freaking hates me…” Madison shook her head, “He’s like that to any boy I bring home. Mom was the same way to Jane the first time she came over for dinner. It’s a McCarthy thing. Besides,” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips lightly, “It’s impossible for anyone to hate you honey.” Roderick couldn't help how shocked he was. He whispered, "That was my first kiss." Madison smirked ever so slightly, "Well, the first of many." Roderick finally had to go get in his car after a rather brief goodbye.

The next morning, he walked into school with a slight smile since as soon as he got there, he managed to run into Jane. Jane had a look of almost worry on her face. She asked, “Hey Rod, uhm have you seen Mason anywhere?” Roderick had to bite his lip to keep from spilling the entire plan. He grabbed the piece of paper out of his hoodie pocket and handed it to her. “He's studying in the library.” He knew she'd go, and try to find Mason. 

Jane quickened her pace as she headed to the library, and found it, closed? That’s peculiar, she thought. “Roderick would have no reason to lie to me. Maybe he just misheard Mason.” Yet, waiting outside of the library was Ryder. He was waiting on the library to open so he could finish his research for his history paper. He looked up from his phone, “Hey Jane.” Jane smiled ever so slightly. She didn’t have time for this. She needed to find Mason so she could give him his valentine’s gift. She spoke up, “Oh hey Ryder. Have you seen Mason?” Ryder merely shook his head and held out his fourth of the paper. Jane took it and put it with the paper Roderick had given her She thought out loud, “Come to the… Love Mason.” She couldn’t help her confusion as the bell rang for first block. Jane took her seat next to Madison, “Alright, what is your brother planning? He’s had the boys give me pieces of paper, and he wants me to meet him somewhere.” Madison looked up from her notes with a shrug, “Your guess is as good as mine. Mason didn’t tell me anything.” Jane couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “You think Roderick would have told you something…” By the time they were stated with their chemistry work, Spencer piped up from the back, “Jane, can you come help me on this worksheet? I don’t understand it..” Jane, being the helpful person that she is, gladly got up to help her friend, “Of course Spencer.” As soon as she was over there, Spencer shook his head, “Oh never mind. Alistair explained it.” He held up his fourth of the paper. “Here.” Jane took it and unfolded it. she excitedly yelled, “Choir room!” Everyone else turned to look at her. THe teacher asked her, “Is everything alright Jane? What’s wrong in the choir room?” Jane shook her head, trying not to let the embarrassment show, “Oh uhm nothing. Just excited for glee club this afternoon.” She quickly rushed back to her seat. Madison looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “Why are you really yelling about the choir room?” Jane spread the paper bits out on the table. “Mason wants me to meet him in the choir room.” Jane spent the rest of the class just watching the clock, and waiting for the bell. 

Mason practically sprinted to the choir room as soon as the bell rang. He’d found out she had three of the four pieces. He didn’t want Jane thinking he’d stood her up. He stood there, with the bracelet box in his pocket, waiting on her to arrive, as soon as he saw her in the doorway, Mason’s eyes lit up. “Hello my darling.” Jane smiled a bit, “Mason, what a surprise. Why exactly did you want me to meet you here…?” Mason answered her by taking a few steps forward and briefly connecting his lips to hers. As soon as he pulled away, “I wanted to give you something. Close your eyes and stick out your hand.” Jane smiled a bit and closed her eyes. She reached out her left hand. Mason opened the box and clasped the bracelet around her wrist. “Open your eyes my darling.” Jane opened her eyes and glanced down. She whispered, “Mason honey, it's perfect..” Mason kissed her cheek gently, “Not nearly as perfect as you Jane.” Mason wrapped his arms around her. “Happy Early Valentine's Day.” Jane pulled away and looked into his eyes, “Well,I got you something too.” She stepped over to her bookbag and got out the shirt she’d found that just screamed Mason. She held it up. It was black, and in white lettering it said “Male Cheerleaders are athletes.” Mason couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s amazing. And I love it, and I love you.” Jane smiled and picked up her bag, “Well I’ve gotta get to study hall. I’ll see you at lunch. Love you.” Mason smirked and picked up his messenger bag. “Love you too.” As soon as she was out of sight, Mason swore at himself, “Shit I’m gonna be late to French.” He practically sprinted down the halls to be in class on time.

The twins decided to get ready for Saturday together. Madison was trusting her brother to curl her hair and not burn her, but instead, Mason burned his finger. “Ow..” Madison rolled her eyes, “Toughen up buttercup. It’s just one tiny burn.” Mason sat down the curling iron in frustration, “Finish it yourself. I still need to shower.” Madison nodded and picked it up to finish her deep brown curls. 

Roderick was panicking just a bit. He didn’t wanna screw this up. He glanced in the mirror and adjusted his tie, “You can do this Roderick. It’s just Madison. She’s not gonna stand you up. She’s a sweet girl.Mason wouldn’t let her.” He tried to calm his nerves. “You will be fine. This date will be fine. It’s all gonna be okay.” He grabbed his keys, only half believing his own words.

Jane was the first of the four of them to arrive. She waited till she saw Mason and Madison pull up to actually get out of her car. Mason quickened his pace to stand at his girlfriend's side. He wrapped his arm around Jane's waist. “You look stunning darling.” Jane couldn't help her smile, “You're not so bad yourself handsome.” Madison smiled, seeming much more on edge once she realized that this was truly happening. She was going on a double date. Roderick was the last to arrive , seeing the three of them about to enter the restaurant. He quickened his pace as soon as he got out of his car. Mason cracked a smile as soon as he saw his approach, “Finally you make it Rod.” 

By the time the four of them got their table, they were all in their element. However, Roderick’s nerves still seemed to be getting the better of him. Madison seemed to be able to tell. She grabbed his hand with a reassuring smile. Roderick whispered, “You look gorgeous sweetheart.” Madison happily kissed his cheek. She spoke, “You are pretty amazing too Handsome.” Something about how Madison spoke was oddly calming to him. 

Once they were well into their meal, everyone around them was in the swing of things in honor of the holiday. Music was playing. Jane couldn’t help her excitement,”Aw Mason. I love this song. Let’s go dance!” They quickly took their leave, leaving Madison and Roderick sitting there, in an almost awkward silence. Roderick stared into his water intently. He finally gained enough courage to do this. He rose to his feet with a smile and extended his hand, “Madison McCarthy, may I have this dance?” Madison couldn’t help how wide her smile got, “There is nothing I’d like more Roderick Meeks.” She took his hand and followed his lead to go dance. As soon as there was a slow song,a song they both knew quite well. Roderick held her close. He whispered along, “People fall in love in mysterious ways.” Madison had her head rested against his shoulder, and a smirk at her lips, “Me, I fall in love with you every single day.”


End file.
